The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method of modifying a predictive data analysis model.
Many software applications leverage prediction data from prediction models created by data scientist. However, there is a need for a systematic check if such predictions are correct and to identify errors like incorrect input data connected to the prediction models.